Summer Wine
by hanakaito155
Summary: DMHG Songfic This is my first ever story. It's in an alternate universe, and the characters are a little OC. It was inspired by the book Wicked Lovely by Mellissa Marr, and Summer Wine, by the Corrs. No flaming, constructive critisms welcome.


_Summer Wine_

Strawberries, cherries and an angel's kiss in spring...  
My summer wine is really made from all these things

Draco Malfoy, a very great and rich man, walked into a quiet pub. He had heard of this place from a friend, who gloated about the strange concoction that the store owner made. _Summer Wine_ he called it. It was located in the middle of a forest, which took a long time to travel to. Hopefully, this drink was as good as the rumors. Opening the door, Draco found a nice and comfy chair in the back of the pub. Sitting down, he was immediately greeted by a woman with bushy brown hair. She took notice to the silver spurs on the back of his boots. She smiled impishly to Draco, and gave him an offer.

I walked in town on silver spurs that jingled to  
and sang a song that I had sang just for a few  
She saw my silver spurs and said let's pass some time  
And I will give to you...summer wine

"My name is Hermione Granger, good sir, and you look as if you have been traveling a great deal. Perhaps you should make yourself comfortable and take off your shoes? Maybe try some of my _summer wine_?" She told him, holding a pitcher of the said wine in her hand_. "Interesting_," thought Draco. Having what he had come for, offered up to him. This was a turn in his favor. Seeing Hermione's glances and his silver spurs though, he would have to keep a close look after them. Grinning, he answered the waiting lady.

"I would **love** some."

Ohhhh...summer wine

Pouring a glass, Hermione offered the drink to Draco. Thanking her, he took the cup and studied the contents. The liquid was a strange color, a silvery gold, which looked almost like mist in the cup. He took a swig and savored the flavor. It was unlike anything else he had ever tasted. It was light, almost like sunshine. An absurd thought drifted into his mind. _"It's made of summer breezes."_

Shaking his head, Draco looked up to Hermione. "What exactly is this made of?"

Hermione grinned and spun around.

Strawberries, cherries and an angel's kiss in spring...  
My summer wine is really made from all these things  
Take off your silver spurs and help me pass the time  
And I will give to you...summer wine

Draco laughed at her words. How can a drink be made from an angel's _**kiss**_? Indeed, this was quite the mystery. He asked for another glass of wine. Hermione just smiled, and complied with his wishes.

Ohhhh...summer wine

Draco's vision began to go blurry. His body became lethargic, and heavy. It was almost like he was trying to move in molasses. The only clear thing he could make out was the fair brunette maiden in front of him. Draco pondered her. She was unlike anything he had ever seen before. Her hair, bushy at first glance, was a river of curls, cascading down her back. Her skin was fair, with almost a light glow to it. Her figure was captivating, like a Greek goddess, ascended from the heavens. Draco couldn't deny it, he was captivated. "_Maybe I can convince her to spend more time with me later,"_ he thought to himself. Struggling, he parted his lips to form words, at no avail.

Hermione giggled and said something that he could not understand. Holding another cup, Draco found his body, against his will, accepting it. His arm raised the glass to his lips, and he felt the liquid flowing down his throat.

My eyes grew heavy and my lips they could not speak  
I tried to stand up but I could not find my feet  
she reassured me with an unfamiliar line  
And then she gave to me...more summer wine

Draco began to panic. What was happening to him? Why could he not move? His gaze wandered back to the woman that was the cause of all this. His eyes widened in disbelief. Hermione seemed to have wings on her back! Not like small Tinkerbelle things, they were elegant and huge, almost as tall as the girl herself. How could Draco miss something like this? Draco's eyes wandered up to her face, only to see more unbelievable things. Her ears seemed long and pointy, like an elf. Her eyes were such a grand color, almost like it had three different colors. Amazing was an understatement.

Ohhhh...summer wine

Hermione noticed Draco staring at her. Apparently she had given him too much Summer Wine. It was a faerie drink, and very delectable to the human taste. Hermione herself was of the summer court, where the fey danced and played like every day was summer. They had no cares, for their time was of everlasting happiness. Of course, dancing and playing all the time can be a little boring, so Hermione took some wine and left the courts. Playing with the sanity of humans eased her boredom, and also allowed her to partake of many pretty things, such as his spurs. It was a pastime that many of the fey take part of in their pastime.

Hermione cast a wistful glance at the blonde human sitting down. He was a rare and handsome one. It was a shame that he caught her in a playful mood. Hermione would have liked to spend time with Draco, but after this, it wouldn't be right.

Strawberries, cherries and an angel's kiss in spring...  
My summer wine is really made from all these things  
Take off your silver spurs and help me pass the time  
And I will give to you...summer wine

Hermione tugged on the spurs on Draco's shoes. He had been out cold for nearly an hour. Achieving her goal, she twirled around in delight. Dragging Draco, she leaned him against a nearby tree. Sighing, she stared at his face one last time. It looked so peaceful, like a young boy having a nice dream. Kissing him softly on the lips, she removed the glamour that created the shop, and flew off into the sun rise.

Ohhhh...summer wine

Draco woke with a start. He looked around, seeing trees and plants everywhere. Where had the pub gone? Standing up, he doubled over in pain. Whatever had happened, it was real. His hangover was proof. He noticed that his spurs were gone, as well as a little bit of money in his pocket.

"Ow…" He groaned and looked at the ground. He felt pain, but also longing. He longed for things that he knew he could never have again. He was longing to savor that last glass of wine once more. But, a deeper need was invested in his heart. Draco touched his lips, he longed for little vixen that served the damned drink to him. That faerie, his faerie, Hermione.

When we woke up, the sun was shining in our eyes  
The silver spurs were gone, my head felt twice its size  
She took my silver spurs, a dollar and a dime  
And left us craving for...more summer wine

Ohhh..summer wine...


End file.
